


Candlelight

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romantic candlelit dinner could really only lead to one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: http://achievementboyfriends.tumblr.com/post/63341712933/two-words-freewood-waxplay

It’d been a late night again on Friday, though at least this time Ryan had called ahead to warn Gavin that he’d be in late. It was better than Tuesday, when he’d come in at almost midnight to find the sandy-haired man asleep on the couch with the credits of a movie playing. The extra workload he had probably should have gotten under his boyfriend’s skin in some way, but Gavin didn’t seem to particularly mind. As he said, he had Ryan on the weekends.

Friday night, however, was their date night—either going out somewhere nice for a few hours, or staying in and doing something together. Ryan would try to get out of work as quickly as possible, wanting to get home and have as much time as the weekend would allow. Gavin’s classes ended at noon on Friday and he’d always make sure to have his extra work done so that the two could enjoy each other’s company guilt-free for the entire glorious weekend.

Ryan had just had time to send Gavin a text message as shit hit the fan, letting him know that this Friday was going to be a late one at the office. Now at seven he checked his personal phone, sighing to see three new messages from Gavin—the first a simple ‘okay’ to his ‘I’ll be late again sorry’ message, the second ‘I canceled our dinner reservation’ and the third ‘I’m cooking for us let me know when you leave the office’ sent a half hour ago. Ryan texted back that he was leaving, dropping his phone into his pocket and getting into his car. He shut his work mobile off, making himself officially off the clock until Monday morning.

The front door was unlocked and Ryan let himself in, blinking at the darkness of the entryway. The lack of an energetic twenty-five-year-old boyfriend running to greet him and shouting in accented words was also a shock. Hesitantly, Ryan removed his shoes, shutting the front door behind him and stepping into the living room.

“Gav?”

“In here!” Came the sing-songed reply from the doorway on the other side of the room. Faintly, Ryan could see a shadow on the wall, moving unsteadily in the low, flickering light. Were those candles?

He crossed the living room, stepping into the dining room and unable to help a grin. Gavin stood before him, dressed in a pair of dark slacks and a pale blue button-up, a tie loosened around his neck. “Welcome home,” he whispered, leaning up slightly and planting a kiss on Ryan’s cheek, tugging at his tie gently. Behind the Brit, the table was laid out with fine china, wine glasses standing at the ready, and a bottle of red wine chilling in the ice bucket. Like a centerpiece, a pizza lay on one of Ryan’s nicest platters, thin candles to either side of it casting warm, shifting light on the scene.

“Is that Red Baron?” Ryan questioned with a chuckle, giving an affectionate squeeze to his boyfriend’s hips.

“Do you think I’m uncivilized? It’s DiGiorno.” Gavin huffed, though he pressed himself close for a moment, lowering his voice. “Shut up and enjoy the romance, this is only act one.” With that he was away, taking a seat and carefully serving himself a slice of the oven-baked pizza. Ryan sat down across from him, taking a slice of his own. He wondered just what sort of plans Gavin had for the rest of the night, though if the candles were any hint…

They chatted about inconsequential things (heavily laden with innuendo) as they ate, socked feet lightly coming together on occasion. It had been a long time since they’d done candlelight dinner at home, and while frozen pizza wasn’t exactly a fine feast, there was something so unmistakably true to Gavin about it that Ryan couldn’t bring himself to mind. If they ate in on Fridays it was normally a meal they prepared together, something a little more strenuous than ‘put this in the oven and set the timer.’

Finished eating, Gavin stood, walking around the table and standing behind Ryan’s chair. His hands settled onto the older man’s shoulders, keeping him in his seat as the college student leaned forward, breath ghosting along Ryan’s neck. “I’m going to go into the bedroom, and you’re going to join me in five minutes and do whatever you want to me…” He whispered, planting a kiss just below Ryan’s ear before disappearing down the hall, shuffling feet the only sound to mark his escape.

Allowing himself a small shiver of anticipation, Ryan hurried to clear the dishes from dinner, loading the dishwasher and putting the leftover pizza away in the fridge. He checked his watch, blowing out the candles as the second hand crawled slowly past the four minute mark, shifting from one foot to the other and deciding that it was close enough to the specified time to count. Giving the dining room a last glance to make sure it was clean enough (and swinging into the kitchen to check again that the oven was off), Ryan headed down the hall to the bedroom.

More shifting candlelight came through the partially opened door, accompanied by the sound of Gavin’s harsh breathing. Pushing the door open completely, Ryan took in the sight before him, letting out a low, appreciative sound that was close to a growl. “ _Gavin_.” His boyfriend looked up, offering a flushed smile and giving his cock a slow, deliberate stroke.

“Whatever you want, Ryan.” He answered back as Ryan crossed the room in three steps, taking Gavin’s wrists in his hands, holding him to the bed as he dominated the Brit’s lips in a heated, demanding kiss. Their tongues moved together fluidly, Gavin’s arms being raised until his wrists were together, held by only one of Ryan’s hands. The other hand moved down his body, over his chest and stomach before grasping his length, squeezing gently.

“Anything I want?” Ryan repeated as he pulled away from the kiss, keeping his eyes on Gavin’s—dazed and clouded with arousal, just the way he liked the younger man.

“Anything.” Gavin agreed, lifting his hips and moaning softly as Ryan’s hand began to move on him.

The brunette male looked around the bedroom, eyes falling on the candles and lighting up with pure mischief. He released Gavin’s wrists and cock at the same time, nodding. “On your stomach, then.” Without hesitation Gavin rolled over, and Ryan took a moment to run his hands down his back—smooth skin a sharp contrast to his hairy chest—and over his hips, dipping between his thighs from behind. He hummed contemplatively, though he’d had the answer for what he wanted to do tonight since he’d seen the lit candles in the middle of his table.

Apparently thinking on the same sort of thing, Gavin had lit several candles around the room before Ryan came in, most of them collecting small pools of liquid wax in their containers. Moving his hands off the tanned skin of his lover, Ryan stepped over to the dresser, dipping a finger experimentally in one of the candles. “Hmm…”

Gavin had his head resting on his arms, watching with one raised eyebrow as Ryan inspected the candle wax, rubbing his wax-coated fingertip over his thumb. “There’s ice in the freezer…” The Brit offered with a grin, shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

“Nah.” Ryan looked over his shoulder, reaching over the candles and lifting a squeeze bottle of unscented mineral oil lotion from the back of the dresser. “I have an idea.” Aiming carefully, the older man drew a quick line of lotion up Gavin’s back, sending a shiver down his spine. He set the bottle aside momentarily, sliding his fingertips through the lotion before slowly beginning to work it into Gavin’s skin, rubbing from his shoulders down to the small of his back.

Thoroughly relaxed by the impromptu massage, the Brit let out a squeak of surprise when another line of lotion was drawn on him, this one across his buttocks. Ryan chuckled above him, working the lotion into his skin with the same care he’d used on his back, trailing his hands down to Gavin’s thighs as well as up to the small of his back. Sure that he’d thoroughly worked the lotion into his boyfriend’s skin, the brunette reached for a candle.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Ryan held the candle tilted slightly over Gavin’s back, watching the melting wax collect on the edges of the glass as he turned it. He settled a hand onto Gavin’s hip to steady him, slowly increasing the angle the candle was tilted at, drawing a quick line of red wax across Gavin’s shoulder blades when it poured out.

The younger man’s reaction was immediate, a gasp of surprise leaving his lips followed by a hiss of pleasure. He tensed under Ryan’s hand, relaxing slowly as the wax cooled against his skin. Setting the red candle aside, Ryan took a blue one from the shelf, this one in a candle holder shaped like a teapot, complete with a spout.

He tilted the candle gradually, letting individual drips of wax hit Gavin’s spine, the frequency increasing as he got lower until a small pool of wax collected in the slight dip at the small of the man’s back. Setting the candle aside with the last one, he quickly ran his fingertips through this pool of wax, spreading it both upwards and down. It cooled and hardened quickly, though Ryan could see Gavin’s skin turning red at the edges of the thickest parts of the blue. He was tense, muscles in his arms shaking slightly.

“Okay?” He murmured, slowly running his hands up and down Gavin’s sides to relax the younger man. They’d done this before, though not usually in such large quantities so early on. Maybe he’d get that ice after all.

“Fine…” Gavin whispered back, slowly releasing his clutched grip on the bedsheets. “Better than fine… that felt… felt brilliant.”

Ryan’s hands continued to rub his sides soothingly, as he leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on the back of Gavin’s neck. Sitting up again, he contemplated the candles in the room, standing to retrieve a simple white one that smelled of vanilla from the dresser. He held it high above the bed, tilting it expertly so a thin line of wax fell out, painting a quick zigzag down Gavin’s back. His fingertip followed the trail, smearing the wax before it could harden completely. His lover was turning into a work of art before his eyes.

Artwork or not, however, it was obvious that Gavin was getting impatient. His hips rocked slightly against the bed, hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets as he moaned softly. The blue-eyed man smiled, selecting a final candle—this one green, unscented, and thin—from the shelf. He climbed fully onto the bed, straddling his lover’s bare legs and gently holding him in place with a hand once again on his hip. “Don’t move, Gavin.” He commanded softly, waiting until the other male stilled completely before tilting the candle, sprinkling his behind and the backs of his thighs with dark green wax.

A barely-audible hiss made Ryan look up, a shiver passing through him at the sight of Gavin: hands now clenched into the sheets to either side of him, his face buried into the pillow he’d been resting on. It was obvious that not moving was a great struggle for him, and the elder male decided to be just a bit sadistic.

Holding the candle away from the bed, he gently prompted the other man’s hips upward until he was on his knees, keeping his legs to either side of Gavin’s so he was forced to keep his thighs together. He dripped the candle across the Brit’s lifted buttocks, watching the melted wax run down from his ass along the backs of his thighs. Setting it with the others on the table beside the bed, Ryan reached under his boyfriend, beginning to stroke his hard length with quick, firm movements.

The sensations of the hot wax had done plenty to Gavin’s state of arousal, it seemed, and he was soon moving into Ryan’s hand, keening softly in the back of his throat, the noises becoming gasps and full moans as he drew closer to an orgasm. Picking up the pace slightly, Ryan leaned over him, speaking quickly and quietly.

“You look so gorgeous like this, Gav… Painted up like a picture. I wanna see you with wax on your back and cum on your chest, baby, so come on, do it for me, be a work of art…” The words were probably sort of cheesy, but the low, demanding note in Ryan’s voice certainly wasn’t, making Gavin shake and cry out as he came, semen painting his stomach with pearly, almost-translucent white. Ryan caught him before he could fall onto the bed, pulling the younger man into his lap and stroking his hair back from his sweaty forehead.

“Gorgeous.” He whispered, planting kisses along Gavin’s neck, meeting his mouth in a slow, passionate kiss. “Absolutely stunning.”

Gavin settled his forehead into Ryan’s shoulder, letting himself be catered to, letting the brunette man stroke his hair and rub his sides. When he was lifted up he didn’t even open his eyes, only moving his arms around Ryan’s neck and holding onto him. He let himself be stood up, recognizing the cold tile under his feet to mean they were in the bathroom. Not bothering to open his eyes still, Gavin leaned slightly to the left, using the sink to support his weight while rustling fabrics told him Ryan was undressing. He finally bothered to let some reality seep in as he heard running water start, cracking his eyes open and looking at himself in the mirror.

Wax painted his back from shoulders to thighs in reds, greens, blues, and whites, some of it patterned and others just random splashes, layered over one another. Gavin could see where Ryan’s fingers had run through the wax, spreading it in wide, thin strokes across his skin. He smiled, carefully reaching back and running his own fingertips over one of these strokes, shivering pleasantly at the remembered sensation of Ryan’s hand moving the hot wax over him. It had felt better than good, it had felt damn amazing and they were _definitely_ doing this again sometime.

Now Ryan’s hands were on him again, holding his hips and guiding him into the shower, the older male slowly running a soaped washcloth along his painted skin under the warm spray. Gavin turned around when prompted, leaning up slightly on his toes and planting a firm kiss to Ryan’s lips. “That was amazing…” He muttered, letting his forehead come to rest on Ryan’s shoulder again as the man ran the washcloth down his torso, gently washing away the semen that had started to dry there.

“Glad you liked it.” Ryan planted a kiss on his temple, finishing washing the wax and semen from the younger man and standing under the shower’s spray with him for a few minutes longer. Now that the work of art he’d turned his boyfriend into was gone, he really wished he’d taken a picture.

There was always next time, though.

For now, Ryan turned the shower off, pulling a towel in and beginning to dry Gavin off with it. The sandy-haired male was probably calmed down from the experience, but Ryan wasn’t above a little pampering. He lifted his boyfriend off his feet again once they both were dry, walking back to the bedroom and laying down with him, running a hand down Gavin’s back.

“You know…” He began, meeting the younger’s gaze with a smile. “Most things have a three-act structure.”

Gavin grinned back, wiggling his hips slightly against Ryan’s. “Only three?” He questioned, leaning in and accepting the kiss the older man offered. “That’s a shame, we still have a whole weekend in front of us.”

“I think we’ll manage to fill the time.” Ryan rolled over, gently pinning Gavin beneath him and kissing him again, with more force. He pulled away after some minutes, breathing shallowly. “We usually do.”

Whatever sort of answer Gavin might have had was swallowed by Ryan’s lips on his.


End file.
